Prospek Mencuri Dengar dan Spekulasi akan Romansa
by maeyonaissu
Summary: Hazama Kirara, gossip broker extraordinaire. TeraIto/Fluff/Humor/Silliness. One-shot.


**Prospek Mencuri Dengar dan Spekulasi akan Romansa**

 **Summary** : Hazama Kirara, gossip broker extraordinaire.

 **Warnings** : Silliness. Bigos!Kirara.

 **Pairings:** TeraIto, slight others.

 **Rating:** T+ karena adegan menjurus (ke Kunugigaoka maksudnya #woi)

 **Disclaimer:** Assassination Classroom punya om Matsui

One-shot. Bahasa nano-nano manis asem asin. Self-edited.

* * *

Satu nada penuh rahasia, dua tangan yang hampir bersentuhan, empat mata beda pemilik yang terlalu lama saling memandang. Mahkota seputih salju menyambut dengan malu, sementara yang lebih tinggi mengacaknya dengan pandangan penuh rasa sayang.

Horibe Itona dan Terasaka Ryouma. Dua insan yang sedang menjalin hubungan asmara - atau lebih tepatnya, _dikabarkan_ begitu.

Akhir-akhir ini, mereka berdua selalu datang bareng ke sekolah, makan siang bareng di sekolah, dan pulang sekolah bareng. Okuda sendiri berkata bahwa dia pernah melihat Itona tertidur di pundak Terasaka sementara Nagisa bersumpah dia pernah melihat Terasaka memeluk Itona. Geng Terasaka - Muramatsu, Yoshida, Kirara, dan Hara - juga merasakan Terasaka yang selalu berada di sisi Itona. Mereka pernah melihat Itona keluar dari rumah Terasaka, disambut hangat oleh kedua orang tua Terasaka.

Sudah sungkeman ke calon mertua toh...

Singkatnya, Terasaka sekarang menempel pada Itona lebih dari batas wajar. Tentu saja, hal-hal itu berujung pada satu kesimpulan: Itona dan Terasaka sedang menjalin hubungan asmara.

Sebagai cewek fujo bigos - erhm ralat, cewek dengan penuh rasa _penasaran,_ Hazama Kirara memutuskan untuk menyelidiki gossip ini lebih lanjut. Karena itu, berbekal dengan teropong dan ajaran Karasuma-sensei mengenai _information gathering,_ Kirara membuntuti dua target yang dikabarkan berpacaran itu.

Jujur saja, Kirara sendiri tidak tahu sejak kapan dirinya menjadi orang yang doyan gossip. Padahal, imej ala artis horror-nya sangat bertolak belakang dengan imej ibu-ibu biang gossip: cerewet, kepo, dan spekulasi berlebih. Oke, dirinya memang sering menspekulasikan beberapa hal dengan berlebihan tapi hey, jika dia ingin bisa menjadi penulis, imajinasinya harus tinggi!

 _Moving on,_ Kirara mengeluarkan teropongnya dengan hati-hati, tidak ingin memberitahukan pada Itona (karena Terasaka terlalu bodoh untuk curiga) tempat persembunyiannya. Sejauh ini, kedua target memang terlihat seperti sebatas teman, tapi begitu juga Mr. MH dan Mr. IY - dua orang "teman" yang ternyata sepasang kekasih.

Kembali lagi ke TeraIto (nama pair itu merupakan buah pikiran Ritsu _, of all people)_ keduanya sekarang berhenti di depan om-om penjual crepes, dan hebatnya, Terasaka yang terlihat membeli dua buah crepes - satu untuk dirinya, dan satu untuk sang boyfriend tercinta.

Terasaka loh.

Te-ra-sa-ka.

Terasaka Ryouma, si bodoh dengan IQ -200 dan sense romatisme yang lebih buruk daripada udang di balik batu.

Mengucek matanya, Kirara kemudian melanjutkan aksi _gossip-info gathering_ -nya. Terasaka memakan crepes-nya dengan kilat, menyisakan hanya kertas pembungkus yang kini telah menjadi sampah. Sementara di lain pihak, Itona memakannya dengan perlahan. Bibir mungilnya sedikit demi sedikit melahap crepes di tangannya, sementara mata sepadan bunga mataharinya memandang lurus pada Terasaka. Kirara bisa melihat sebercak merah muda diapit oleh bibir mulus - Itona menjilati sedikit krim yang menempel pada jemari mungilnya.

"Hm... manis," kata Itona, samar-samar terdengar di telinga Kirara.

 _Damn._ Itona bisa se-hot itu ternyata. Makhluk mungil nan imut itu yang sepertinya cool, pendiam, dan _stoic_ itu ternyata punya sisi _playful_ juga...

Terasaka yang sepertinya sadar akan tingkah laku Itona kemudian memerah karenanya. Tidak lama kemudian, Terasaka mengacak rambut salju Itona, membuat bandana hijau Itona lepas. Dengan lembut, Terasaka lalu memasangkan kembali bandana itu ke kepala Itona, sementara Itona sendiri hanya tersenyum manis pada Terasaka.

So sweet...

Kirara merasa giginya ngilu, dan tak lama kemudian ngacir dari tempat karena mengkhawatirkan tingkat gula darahnya.

 _Mission Status: Failed. They're too damn sweet._

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Kirara datang ke sekolah dengan informasi baru yang siap dia jual. Seperti sudah terbiasa, kedatangan Kirara disambut oleh para siswi kelas 3-E, yang langsung berbicara bisnis.

Di dunia fujoshi, informasi adalah bisnis. _End of story._

"Jadi, ada perkembangan di front TeraIto?" tanya Kataoka Megu, sang Ketua Murid tanpa basa-basi.

"Hmm... bagaimana ya? Mungkin iya, mungkin tidak. Tergantung pada imbalan tentunya..." balas Kirara dengan kikikan pelan. Hey, dia tidak mau rugi tau!

Dengan decakan kecsal, Megu langsung memberikan beberapa foto... adegan kurang senonoh Mr. MH dengan Mr. IY yang dia peroleh. Kirara dengan kilat menilai foto-foto tersebut sebelum mengantonginya dengan cepat - kualitasnya oke. "Kemarin aku berhasil membututi mereka... ternyata mereka sedang berkencan."

"B-b-berkencan? APA?" Jerit Kurahashi dengan riang, darah menetes dari hidungnya.

Serentak, seluruh kaum hawa (baca: fujoshi) yang ada di tempat mulai berbisik-bisik. Masa iya, TeraIto sudah benar-benar kencan? Memang dikabarkan sih begitu... tapi namanya juga gossip, bukan kenyataan...

Menanggapi reaksi Kurahashi, Kirara terkekeh pelan, "Iya, mereka makan crepes bareng. Terasaka membelikan Itona crepes dan Itona memakannya dengan sensual."

"Bohong," tukas Okano tidak percaya, "Terasaka itu tidak romantis dan Itona itu lugu. Aku butuh bukti."

"Bukti...? Hm... beri aku satu foto syur lagi dan aku akan memberikannya."

Okano melihat Megu, sementara si ketua kelas hanya menghela napas dan memberikan Kirara satu foto lagi. Megu bisa rugi kalau begini... kau kira berapa jam dan baterai kamera yang dia korbankan untuk mendapat foto-foto berkualitas seperti ini, hah? Belum lagi "adegan" harus diperjelas via _photoshopping... damn_... (setidaknya, pantat bohay Mr. IY terlihat jelas terkoneksi dengan- ...lupakan)

"Hehe... ini buktinya," kata Kirara seraya memberikan Okano teropong yang kemarin ia pakai.

Okano dengan kebingungan mengintip dari teropong dan melihat... video kencan TeraIto. Seluruh adegan manis gulali terekam - mulai dari kedekatan anomali Terasaka dan Itona sampai adegan sensual dadakan feat Itona. Rupanya Kirara meminta Ritsu untuk memodifikasi teropong miliknya sehingga memiliki fungsi merekam. Dengan begitu, adegan diabetes kencan TeraIto bisa terekam tanpa membuat yang bersangkutan curiga.

"Anjirrrr, kau benar Hazama. Mereka KENCAN. ANJRIT DEMI SEMPAK PINK RENDA-RENDA KARASUMA MEREKA CO CWIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" jerit Okano tidak sabar, membuat seisi kelas penasaran.

Okano yang histeris pun kemudian melemparkan teropong tersebut pada Yada, "UOOOOHHH~! DAMN IT! FUUUUUU- ITONA SO KYYUUUUUT~~~ JUST MARRY TERASAKA ALREADY DAMN ITTTTT~~" Yada pun langsung nosblit dengan tidak elitnya di tempat.

"TERASAKA ITONA~ TERASAKA ITONA~~" seorang fangirl (gadis yang seharusnya lugu - entah kemana hilangnya ke-inosenan Okuda) menyumpah nikah TeraIto.

"PLEASE *piiip* ALREADY, BOYS!"

"KYAAAAAA! ITU TERASAKA TERNYATA BISA ROMANTIS YAAAA? NRAKTIR MAKAN CREPES BERDUA YAAAA? DUNIA MAU KIAMAT YAAAA?"

"YA IYALAH BEGO! WONG KOROSENSEI BAKAL NGELEDAKIN BUMI MARET DEPAN!"

"SIAPA PEDULI? YANG PENTING DENGAN INI TERAITO DINYATAKAN SECARA RESMI **_CANON_! ** BOLD ITALIC UNDERLINE CAPSLOOOOCKKKK!"

Ah... profit deh.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, Kirara yang sedang kurang kerjaan memutuskan untuk pergi ke warnet seberang untuk memberi asupan jiwa fujonya dengan gizi lengkap: fluff, smut, bds- err... pokoknya lengkap deh. Setelah berasyik ber-blabla ria di depan komputer, Kirara baru sadar bahwa dia melupakan tas baju olahraga yang tertinggal di sekolah. Maka dia kembali mendaki gunung untuk sampai ke sekolah.

Perjalanannya memang jauh dan dirinya bukan berbakat atlet - Kirara sukses ngos-ngosan begitu tiba di depan pintu gedung sekolah. Sambil menelusuri gedung reyot nan rayapan itu, Kirara melihat pemandangan ganjil dari satu sisi gedung: jendelanya terbuka. Dan dari jendela yang terbuka itulah Kirara mendengar... sesuatu.

"Akh...! Hmhhh! Te...!" desah suara itu.

Kirara langsung sedikit panik. Setan kah...? Dengan sedikit ketakutan dikutuk setan tidak jelas tapi rasa penasaran bersarang di kokoro, Kirara mengambil alat curi dengar yang kemarin dia minta Ritsu dan menempelkannya di teralis jendela. Setelah selesai, Kirara ambil langkah seribu dan bersembunyi di balik semak-semak.

"Tera- aaaakh~!"

...tunggu. Rasanya, dia kenal suara itu...

Hm... di mana gerangan kah dia pernah mendengar suara merdu itu?

Kirara memandang serius teropong andalan yang tergeletak manis di tangannya, siap untuk menemani matanya menguntit ria; _to peep or not to peep, that is the question._

Pada akhirnya rasa penasaran pun menang, Kirara mencuri lihat (?) dengan teropongnya...

.

.

.

"RYOUMA! Ah- ah- aku-!"

"Errh! Ito-na..."

.

.

.

Bercak putih.

.

.

.

ANJRIT. FOR DE SEIK OF KOROSENSEI'S PORN. WAT DE PAK.

Kirara pingsan dengan darah mengucur deras dari hidungnya.

 _Mission Status: Failed. They're too fucking hot._

* * *

Tidak kunjung menyerah, Kirara kembali membuntuti dua target nan mesra itu sepulang sekolah. Adegan kemarin masih melekat erat di benak Kirara, dan Kirara sungguh bersyukur karena adegan tersebut terekam di teropongnya. Setelah dicetak, dia bersumpah akan menjual satu lembar copy fotonya seharga 500 ye-

"Ryouma... aku mau... pergi ke pantai, boleh?" tanya Itona dengan nada polos.

Tunggu, APA.

"Tch. Kau kira sekarang musim apa? Masuk angin nanti kau," jawab Terasaka dengan _tsundere._

"Tapi aku belum pernah ke pantai..." balas Itona pelan, mata emasnya berkaca-kaca. "Dan musim panas lalu, kalian sekelas sepertinya bersenang-senang di resort pantai... aku jadi iri..."

Memandang pada wajah memelas itu, Terasaka merasa lelah.

"...oke." Terasaka akhirnya pun menyerah.

Itona kemudian memainkan handphone-nya sambil menjawab, "...ini kencan, ya."

Sungguh, hati Kirara belum cukup kuat.

.

.

.

Dirinya belum selesai! Dengan SEMANGAT baru, Kirara menggenggam erat teropong modifikasinya dengan terus membuntuti kedua cowok itu. Pokoknya setelah hari ini selesai, Kirara harus punya setidaknya satu lusin foto-foto TeraIto!

Sambil setengah melamun, Kirara terus berpindah dari semak yang satu ke yang lain sebelum sadar bahwa target TeraIto sekarang menuju kereta. Hal yang janggal, mengingat kedua target setiap hari jalan ke sekolah.

Menyadari prospek bisnis baru, Kirara tanpa pikir panjang langsung masuk ke dalam kereta. Terkekeh pelan, dia mengambil jarak yang ideal dari kedua target - cukup jauh untuk tidak dicurigai namun cukup dekat untuk terus mengintai target. Kirara semakin bersyukur melihat kereta tidak terlalu penuh atau terlalu kosong... sepertinya dewa-dewi di atas sana menginginkan dia untuk menyaksikan TeraIto menjadi **_CANON_** di hadapan matanya.

Mengangguk pelan pada dirinya sendiri, Kirara dengan sembunyi-sembunyi melihat kedua target. Terasaka tampaknya sedikit agak kesal jika indikasi muka cemberutnya bukanlah dibuat-buat (dasar _tsundere_ terselubung). Sementara Itona terlihat sukses terfokus pada gadget yang dia pegang, sepertinya sedang asyik bermain game... Love Live? Kirara mengernyit melihat cewek-cewek (agak) loli yang terpampang di layar handphone Ito-

Oh.

 _Oooooooooooh._

Terasaka rupanya _cemburu._

TERASAKA. CEMBURU. Oh mai god.

Terkekeh bahagia, Kirara sendiri susah membayangkan sesosok Terasaka yang cemburu pada sosok cewek 2D yang sedang Itona perhatikan.

 _D'awwwwwww_

Merasakan kadar gula darahnya naik lagi, Kirara mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jendela yang sangat normal, membersihkan pikirannya dari segala hal yang berbau gula dan TeraIto. Dia tidak mau pingsan berbalut darah hidung di tengah kereta, terima kasih.

"Nurufufufufu."

Mendengar suara mesum yang dia begitu kenal, Kirara langsung menoleh pada jendela yang seharusnya normal itu dan mendapati sesosok gurita kuning dengan tampang mesum yang ingin dia sambit.

Sialan. Koro-sensei di sini.

Kirara membalikan badannya, berharap kepada semua dewa di atas sana agar Koro-sensei tidak sadar akan dirinya di sini.

"WOOOI GURITA SIALAAAAN!" Jerit Terasaka marah.

"Nurufu-?"

Gurita itu pun terkena bogem gratisan Terasaka dan tertendang keluar dari kereta oleh Itona begitu keretanya berhenti.

Cue sweatdrop.

 _Mission Status: Ongoing. That damned octopus-!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _S_ etelah si gurita mesum tukang gosip berhasil disingkirkan dengan sukses, Kirara pun menoleh, mencari kedua target yang kini telah turun dari kereta.

Terburu-buru keluar dari kereta, Kirara dengan napas tersengal-sengal bersikeras membuntuti kedua target yang kini masuk ke dalam sebuah kafe _fancy..._ yang mengharuskan konsumen untuk pesan tempat terlebih dahulu.

 _Damn it._

Kirara mendecak kesal dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan aksi mencari nafkah(?)-nya di lain kesempatan.

 _Mission Status: Failed. Plans foiled accidentally by the targets._

* * *

Sementara itu, di dalam kafe...

"Mbak, pesan fettucini carbonara-nya satu, nasi goreng sambal gurita baladonya satu, penne al-arrabiata-nya satu, parfaitnya dua, es dawegannya dua, dan tenderloin beef steak medium rare-nya satu." Itona berkata dengan nada datar. "Untuk desert, aku ingin chocolate lava dan ice cream napolitan."

Terasaka hanya melihat pacarnya dengan tatapan ambigu. Sayang, karena Itona itu cowok yang dicintainya; sebal, karena semua uang yang digunakan untuk makanan itu keluar dari dompetnya yang tambah merana.

Setelah selesai memesan makanan untuk berdua(?), Terasaka memandang lurus Itona, yang dibalas dengan pandangan datar mata emas yang begitu... datar.

"Eh buset. Itu makanan masuk ke mana?"

"Ya ke perut lah. Masa lu sebegitu begonya sampai-sampai ga tau dasar dari sistem pencernaan?"

"BUKAN ITUUUU ITONA GOBLOK."

"Ya terus, ngapain nanya? Sel otak lu pindah ke selangkangan semua ya?"

Merasa telah disudutkan Itona, Terasaka memilih untuk bungkam dan bertanya _kenapa_ dia milih Itona sebagai pacar. Dikarenakan kapasitas otaknya yang bahkan kurang dari _memory card_ jadul 1 MB, Terasaka tidak menemukan jawaban yang lain selain "suka".

Ternyata si bodoh ini romantis, ya?

Terasaka memasukkan jemarinya yang mulai berkeringat dingin pada saku celananya, berharap Itona tidak menyadari apa yang direncanakan Terasaka.

"Dari tadi lu keringetan mulu. Masuk angin, ya," kata Itona dengan santainya, "bukannya orang bego macem lo ga bisa sakit?"

'Demi apa gua cinta pada kunyuk yang satu ini...' batin Terasaka kesal.

Untungnya, sang pelayan pun datang membawakan dua gelas es dawegan yang tadi Itona pesan. Berterima kasih pada sang pelayan dalam hati, Terasaka menunggu sang pelayan pergi sebelum kemudian tiba-tiba mencium pipi Itona.

"..e- eh? Ada apa?" Itona memerah, sebelum melanjutkan dengan nada yang sedatar mungkin bisa dia utarakan, "lu Terasaka kan? Sejak kapan lu romantis kayak gini? Lu jual nyawa lu ke setan yang mana hah?"

Mengambil napas yang dalam karena tidak mau melakukan aksi anarkis terhadap sang doi (yang luar biasa kurang ajarnya), Terasaka pun berkata:

"Itona..."

Dan seisi kafe pun terdiam.

* * *

Keesokan harinya di kelas 3-E Kunugigaoka Chuugakkou...

Hari yang cerah... burung-burung pipit berkicau merdu di pepohonan, bunga-bunga bermekaran tertiup angin... Mr. MH dan Mr. IY masih tetap melakukan aksi membuat ana-

"Kemarin, aku dilamar Terasaka."

.

.

.

..

..

..

..

...

...

...

" _APPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?_ "

* * *

Fin.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Prospek mencuri dengar (kabar) + Spekulasi akan romansa (misunderstanding) = GOSSIP YEAHHHH #relevan**

 **didedikasikan pada seluruh fans Itona karena Itona itu _aesthetic._**

 **Aniwei, jangan lupa Review ya~~**

* * *

 **Omake:**

Pada akhirnya, Kirara sukses kaya dengan menjual foto-foto dan gossip-gossipnya yang terbilang "hot" dan "akurat". Menggunakan berpuluh-puluh ribu yen ditangannya sebagai kipas, Kirara berkata pada dirinya sendiri, "Hm... apa mulai proyek baru ya...?" suara kekehan licik berdengung di tembok.

.

.

.

Jauh di tempat lain, Karma dan Nagisa menggigil dingin entah kenapa.


End file.
